


Klaine Advent 2017: Judgment

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Homelessness, Infidelity, M/M, S4 break up, Seblaine friendship, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Day 10 of the 2017 Klaine advent. In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a verse I started working on a while ago but never actually posted anything I had written for. I loved the concept, but just had a hard time finding the motivation to write anything, let alone this. When I saw today's prompt I realized that it fit into what I had already written for my "First chapter" and decided to just go with it. This is Little Numbers style for this first part, but anything else I add should be just like a regular fic.
> 
> Also, my drabble for yesterday's word is coming, just very slowly. But it will be another addition to the Time Travelling Soulmates verse so you can get excited for that.

_ October 5th 11:43 PM _

_ Calling Kurt Hummel _

**_*Ring*_ **

**_*Ring*_ **

**_*Ring*_ **

_ You’ve reached the voicemail of  _ **_Kurt Hummel_ ** _ , please leave your message at the tone. _

**_*Beep*_ **

**_*Click_ ** ****_  
  
_

_ October 5th 11:57 PM _

_ Calling Kurt Hummel _

**_*Ring*_ **

_ You’ve reached the voicemail of  _ **_Kurt Hummel_ ** _ \-- _

**_*Click*_ **

 

_ October 6th 12:01 AM _

_ Calling Kurt Hummel _

_ You’ve reached-- _

**_*Click*_ **

 

_ October 6th  _

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (12:17 AM) Please call me back, Kurt, I really really need to talk to you.  _

\----

_ October 6th _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Eli Christensen _

_ (2:36 PM) Hey, jsyk, you can crash at my house any time you need, Blaine. _

_ (2:43 PM) I never thought I would enjoy having a loud roommate ;) _

\----

_ October 10th _

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (1:23 AM) Did you get my flowers? _

\----

_ October 12th _

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (10:02 PM) Kurt, I know there is no excuse. I’m so sorry, please just… tell me I haven’t ruined us forever. I need to know that we can at least still be friends… at some point. _

\----

_ October 15th 2:49 AM _

_ Calling Kurt Hummel _

**_*Ring*_ **

**_*Ring*_ **

_ You’ve reached the voicemail of  _ **_Kurt Hummel,_ ** _ please leave your message at the tone _

**_*Beep*_ **

“Kurt… I know you hate me, I hate me too, I just… I’m so alone. I need to tell you something… something big. And I don’t, I don’t want it to sound like I’m trying to get you back, I’m not, I swear. I just really need someone and you’re… I don’t know who else to talk too. Please, call me back.”

\----

_ October 15th _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Kurt Hummel _

_ (10:39 AM)  Why don’t you call your new boyfriend? _

 

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (10:42 AM) He’s not… I haven’t talked to him since that night. And I don’t plan too. This is personal, Kurt. Can I call you? _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Kurt Hummel _

_ (10:58 AM) I can’t hear your voice right now. _

_ (11:00 AM) Tell me through text or don’t tell me at all. _

 

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (11:13 AM) I understand where you’re coming from, Kurt. But this is really serious, texts won’t work. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Kurt Hummel _

_ (11:15 AM) Then tell someone else _

 

_ To: Kurt Hummel _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (11:16 AM) Kurt, please. _

_ (11:18 AM) Kurt, no one else will talk to me _

_ (11:19 AM) I need your help. _

_ (11:22 AM) I’m really scared, Kurt, I don’t know what to do _

_ (11:25 AM) I’m sorry I fucked up our relationship, but I don’t have anyone else, Kurt. I don’t have anywhere to go. _

_ (5:36 PM) I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll figure it out on my own.  _

\----

_ October 17th  _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Eli Christensen _

_ (2:35 AM) I saw a guy at Scandals who had an ass that looked just like yours. I almost took him home before realizing he would never be as good of a lay as you. You wanna come over? _

\----

_ October 20th _

_ To: Blaine Anderson: _

_ From: Eli Christensen _

_ (9:42 PM) Multimedia Message _

_ Aww, look, it’s crying because it misses your mouth. _

\----

_ October 21st _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Eli Christensen _

_ (7:21 PM) This hard to get ruse would be cute if I hadn’t already had my dick in your ass, Blainers. What do I gotta do to slide back in there? _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (7:32 PM) Do you know how to stop a person from… messaging you inappropriate things? _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (7:34 PM) dude did rachel get kurt drunk again? _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (7:35 PM) What? No! The messages aren’t from Kurt. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (7:36 PM) oh _

_ (7:38 PM) then who are they from? _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (7:56 PM) A guy I slept with once. He wants to see me again. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (7:59 PM) dude that’s great!!! why do you want him to stop? _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (8:04 PM) I promised Kurt I wasn’t going to see him again, but he’s very persistent. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (8:05 PM) why does it matter to kurt if you see this guy, you’re not dating anymore _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (8:13 PM) I slept with him while I was still with Kurt _

_ (8:17 PM) Sam? _

_ (8:24 PM) Look, I know it was a shitty thing to do _

_ (8:25 PM) I just… needed someone and he was there _

_ (8:26 PM) Please don’t hate me, I’ve already lost Kurt because of this mistake. I can’t handle your judgment too. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (8:26 PM) dude no! _

_ (8:27 PM) i don’t hate you man _

_ (8:30 PM) i was just shocked i just can’t imagine you doing something like that.  _

_ (8:32 PM) you love kurt _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (8:33 PM) Well, I did it. Turns out I’m a terrible human being who hurts the ones I love. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (8:36 PM) that’s not true blaine you’re a good person _

 

_ To: Sam Evans _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (8:42) Yeah, sure _

\----

_ October 25th _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Lima Community Credit Union _

_ (12:45 PM) WARNING: Your account balance has dropped below $100 _

 

_ To: Cooper Anderson _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (1:13 PM) Can I borrow some money? _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Cooper Anderson _

_ (1:26 PM) Why are you asking me and not Mom and Dad? _

 

_ To: Cooper Anderson _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (1:27 PM) Because I know they won’t give it to me, but I really really need it, Coop. Please? _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Cooper Anderson _

_ (1:31 PM) Blaine, I’m barely scraping by as it is. I don’t have any money to spare, Squirt. _

 

_ To: Cooper Anderson _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (1:32 PM) Please, Coop, just a hundred dollars. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can, okay?  _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson  _

_ From: Cooper Anderson _

_ (1:35 PM) Look, if you need some backup, I’ll call Mom and talk up whatever it is you need the money for and then she’ll convince Dad it’s worth it and he’ll give you the money. Wala, you’re good. _

 

_ To: Cooper Anderson _

_ From: Blaine Anderson _

_ (1:36 PM) No! Don’t call Mom and Dad… I’ll figure something out on my own. _

 

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Cooper Anderson _

_ (1:28 PM) Atta boy! Go be self sufficient. _

\----

_ October 26th _

_ To: Eli Christensen _

_ From: Blaine Anderson  _

_ (10:27 AM) Is that offer of crashing at your place whenever I need still on the table? _

**_*Text cancelled*_ **

\----

_ October 28th 1:26 AM _

_ Calling Sebastian Smythe _

**_*Ring*_ **

**_*Ring*_ **

“Hey, Killer. Long time, no hear.”

“Sebastian… can I crash at your place for a bit?”


End file.
